Eternally Yours
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Allegretto's thoughts throughout the ending  WARINNG!Ending Spoliers My version of the ending PolkaAllegretto sweetness T for some language


Alright, so here's this; based off of the PS3 ending since I watched it on YouTube to settle a debate with my father(which I so won cause he predicted the ending wrong)

I'll get to see it again soon, since I'm almost done with it. Just have to finish the Reed Tower thing and then do Mysterious Unison before going to finish the final battle with fighting Frederic. I hope the XBOX ending is just as good.

Anyway, so I do not own Eternal Sonata or the characters.

And now, you can look forward to more less game-based canon stories and more random-ish ones like _The Cure For Everything._

I'm also about to one about Polka and Allegretto doing Harmony Chains cause I swear when I have those two in my party doing Harmony Chains, there isn't a battle I believe that I can't win.

* * *

><p><strong>Eternally Yours<strong>

"Polka, don't do it! We'll find some other way to save the world; you don't have to carry the burden all by yourself!"

I scream to her in desperation, wondering if my cries are making any imprint on her as I frown deeply with every ounce of concern that exists within me. Please Polka, don't do it…don't leave us here. Stay with everyone…..

…_**please stay with me…**_

I know I can't ever be anything close to deserving of her, but I'm going to spend every single day trying to be! But if she jumps, what will I have to even try to be good for? Besides Beat and those children in the sewers….I have nothing. Everyone calls to her, trying so very hard to stop her. Frederic lies where he fell, unconscious before us from our battle. And now Polka is on the edge of the cliff, where she feels she must die to save this world. The sky dyed red and the meadows dead; the entire world shrouded in death and darkness.

"I must do this! And it's for the person that means the most to me! My life is nothing compared to his! Doing this is easy if it's for him!"

I have no idea who she means this to be for, but if it's the tiny chance she means me, I really wish she wouldn't! Now, no matter what anyone has said to her, I soon have to watch her long and skinny blond pigtails glide away and her red dress float downwards as Polka lets herself fall. Watching her disappear; it is at this instant where I lose it….

"Polka-a-a-a-a! Why-y-y-y-y-y!"

I don't care how stupid it looks; I throw myself on my hands and knees as I scream at the world. I don't care anymore; the one I wanted to protect through all of this just let herself die!

"Why? Why couldn't I do anything for her? What could I have done to change things? Does this mean…dying was the only thing Polka could do? There wasn't any way we could save her? Why did Polka, of all people, have to suffer like that? What the hell is wrong with this world?"

Tears pouring down my cheeks, the hardest I've ever cried in my life, I lift myself before slamming my fists down on the dead ground below me as I scream one more insult to this damned world;

"Dammit!"

Beat standing by me, Frederic lying on my other side, and everyone standing behind me, I proceed to yell at Frederic, as if he can hear me and as if he cares at all! This is all a dream to you? To hell it is!

"You! You come barging into our world and just leave when you get tired of it? If it's your dream, then why couldn't you do anything?"

I sit up and pull my knees to my chest before doing myself the favor of blocking my view of this dead, darkened world. There is no light, not anymore; the last of it just tossed herself off of a forsaken cliff to try and save this dying world! What could I have done? I just really want to know. Why couldn't I save her? Is this seriously what I get for letting myself fall in love? That's just stupid! Dammit, I hate myself…I couldn't save her…the one person that mattered more than almost anyone…is the one I couldn't protect. I can protect Beat and Lib and all of those other kids…but I can't protect Polka? What kind of person am I to be that weak?

All of a sudden, on the outside of my ruminating thoughts, I hear Beat;

"It's Polka!"

Oh Beat, don't screw with me…I'm too upset for antics…

"She's glowing!"

Why do I suddenly get the feeling….? I look up just to see how serious my eight year old friend was; Beat was dead serious. Polka was right there, up in midair and surrounded by several glowing agogos. Her eyes shut, her arms held out in the same wingspan they were when she went down, and her blond hair as perfect as ever. I gasp, pulling myself to my feet.

"Polka!"

Everyone is silent, watching as the agogos bring her down to the ground. The second she taps ground, the grass and flowers glide from the ground and the sky recovers. As if I needed more proof of just how special Polka is…I watch my world come back to life, in more ways than one as Polka opens her sparkling blue eyes. She stares out at the world blankly, watching as everyone looks around. I walk towards her, her lighter blue eyes locking with my darker blue as I break into a run and resist the urge to call her name again. She instantly runs to me, the blankness in her eyes gone in seconds. Distance closed in record time, we stop before each other and pause for a mere minute before I wrap my arms around her. Her arms reciprocate the gesture as I pull her deeper into my chest, praying to every blessed God that she isn't a dream. Her heart thuds softly against my own…giving me the assurance my very soul needed. No words are needed, not a single one as her head rests softly on my shoulder and both of her pigtails flow down her back to her ankles.

We pull apart as she looks up at me with a beautiful smile. We close that distance again, but this time, her lips connect with mine as I take her into my arms with a heavy thankfulness to hold her again. Thank God she came back…I couldn't have ever recovered…I know better than that. I'm eternally yours Polka, hope you know that.


End file.
